Aster
by akanemori
Summary: —PikoMiki. "Seandainya aku mengerti bahasamu, harimau kecil... tetapi mau tidak kau menjadi temanku?" #ANIMALIAChallenge [Pesonification]
Piko,

Begitu ia dipanggil oleh keluarganya. Ia hidup bagaikan pangeran mahkota—setidaknya begitu ia diperlakukan oleh orang-orang sekitarnya, anak satu-satunya di keluarga mereka, anak berharga—wajar saja Piko tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria.

Wajahnya yang imut, pribadinya yang menyenangkan, serta dianugrahi tingkat kepekaan di atas rata-rata. Lantas apa yang salah dari hidupnya?

"Ingat, kau tidak boleh keluar dari kawasan kita, Piko,"  
Itu yang dikatakan ibunya setiap saat Piko mau menjelajahi hutan. Piko mengangguk maklum—hanya ialah harapan kelompok mereka—kedua orang tuanya sudah tua dan merupakan satu-satunya pasangan yang memiliki gen putih resesif secara menyeluruh—tidak hetero, ataupun setengah jadi—apapun yang terjadi, ia masih bersyukur ibunya memperbolehkan Piko bermain di luar.

Kelompok mereka terdiri dari lima harimau—Piko, kedua orang tuanya, dan sepasang harimau jingga yang sudah dianggap saudara kandung sendiri—tinggal di pedalaman hutan, bukan di penangkaran (dan kalau boleh jujur Piko membenci tempat itu, walau disana ia bisa bermain leluasa tanpa takut pemburu bedebah). Dan Piko diharapkan akan meneruskan silsilah keluarga mereka, keren kan? Layaknya cerita-cerita barat dimana sang tokoh utama dituntut _perfect_ demi melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga mereka yang besar.

Oh, tapi tentu saja Piko merasa kesepian.

Jika ia bermain di hutan; melompat diantara burung-burung yang asik bermandi di atas genangan air, atau menyapa jerapah yang sibuk makan siang—selanjutnya mereka pasti kabur, minimal mereka pasti was-was dan jaga jarak saat bersama Piko—takut-takut orang tuanya muncul dan menerkam mereka.

Piko menghela nafas sambil menatap senja—

Tuhan, tolong beri saya teman, satu saja sudah cukup.

—lalu Piko tertidur dalam pelukan ibunya.

* * *

Pagi itu, seperti biasa—Piko izin bermain di hutan. Seperti biasa—ibunya menyeramahinya soal pemburu yang _oh-so-jahat_. Seperti biasa—hewan-hewan akan kabur darinya. Dan tidak seperti biasa—Piko mendengar suara tangisan.

Piko bangkit dari acara tidur siangnya di tengah tumpukan rumput kering—siapa disana? Mengapa ia menangis?

Ditarik oleh perasaan penasaran, pelan tapi pasti Piko mendekati asal suara itu,

"Papa!"

Suara tangisan pilu itu berasal dari seorang gadis kecil dengan gaun perpaduan warna merah muda dan putih, berenda-renda, sayang sekali gaun itu harus kotor karena becek yang ditinggalkan hujan semalam.

Peringatan ibunya melintas di pikiran Piko, mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak mendekati anak itu dan pergi mengendap-ngendap—

—"Siapa disana?!"

Oh, ini bukan situasi yang bagus—Apa pendengaran manusia sepeka ini?

"Kamu—"

Jelas terekspos, Piko kecil tidak berani bergerak barang sesenti pun, meskipun ia sudah lama menjelajahi hutan, mendengar cerita kekejian manusia dari ibunya sudah cukup membuat dirinya memiliki ketakutan besar bertemu makhluk itu. Maafkan Piko ma, Piko harus pergi secepat ini.

"—Jangan-jangan kau juga sepertiku, Tersesat di hutan seram ini,"  
—Apa? Apa anak ini bodoh? Hutan ini adalah rumahnya, tidak mungkin Piko bisa tersesat di rumahnya sendiri kan?

Anak itu mendekati Piko—Piko masih membatu ketakutan dan sedikit keberanian ia masih berusaha menunjukan mimik menerkam, panjang tubuhnya baru sepertiga meter dan umurnya kisaran satu-dua tahun, wajar saja melihat gadis setinggi satu meter lebih sudah merontokan nyalinya untuk kabur.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?"

 _Tentu saja aku takut, manusia._

Gadis itu mengangkat Piko dan memeluknya, meskipun sepertiga meter, Piko termasuk harimau yang besar dan sehat. Merasa payah, gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengelus Piko saja.

 _Dan kenapa gadis itu tidak takut denganku? Apa dia sudah bosan hidup atau dia hanya bodoh?_

"Aku suka warna tubuhmu, putih seperti kucingku di rumah, mungkin bedanya adalah kau memiliki loreng sementara dia tidak," gadis itu masih saja berceloteh soal kucingnya—yang entah bernama siapa. "Meskipun kadang nakal, tetapi aku sudah menyayanginya sepenuh hati, apa kau mau bertemu dengan kucingku?"

Piko menggeleng cepat, _setelah ini kupastikan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, nona_.

"Ah! Kau mengerti bahasaku? Ternyata kau merupakan harimau yang cerdas ya~"  
 _Tolong berhenti mengelusku nona, rasanya lucu._

"...kau pasti kesepian ya di hutan belantara seperti ini,"

Piko terdiam. Tidak dipikirannya—Sebenarnya gadis ini bodoh atau pintar sih? Dan kemana tangisannya tadi?—yah, perkataan gadis itu benar, Piko kesepian, Piko mengharapkan teman—tapi kenapa tuhan memberinya teman berbahaya macam gadis ini?—Oh sudahlah Piko, setidaknya permohonanmu dikabulkan.

"Seandainya aku mengerti bahasamu, harimau kecil... tetapi, mau tidak kau menjadi temanku?"

Piko menggeleng cepat, ia bisa dicincang ibunya dan berakhir menjadi daging filet rasa harimau jika ia menerimanya.

"Baiklah! Mulai sekarang kita temaaan~" gadis itu memeluk Piko erat, seandainya Piko tidak belajar berenang, mungkin ia bisa mati kehabisan nafas.

Tunggu, Piko menggeleng kan?

Menggeleng kan?

Kan?—

* * *

Piko cemberut,

Tolong, tubuhnya terayun sana-sini—Ini bukan teman, ini boneka, gadis itu dusta, ini adanya dia yang dipermainkan—Oh, tolong catat di otak Piko, jangan pernah percaya perkataan gadis meskipun ia loli sekali pun.

"Ah sial, ayahku tidak ada dimana-mana," gadis itu menghela nafas, masih memeluk Piko bagai boneka tedi yang saat kecil dulu menjadi teman seranjangnya. Bagus, Piko kapok bermain jauh-jauh lagi kalau begini jadinya.

 _Tolong menjauh dariku, tolong._

"Ah! Disana sepertinya ada ladang bunga! Ayo kita kesana~"

 _Tidak, disana ada tuan ular dan bunga beracun—sial, kalau begini caranya—_

Piko melompat turun dan menggeram ke arah gadis—yang mari kita sebut Miki—bodoh yang terlalu naif untuk bertahan hidup di hutan ini.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat mar—Ouh, kau tidak boleh kabur dariku, Harimau kecil,"  
Piko mengelak dan memilih berlari menjauhi Miki.

Miki memang bodoh, naif, dan polos—daripada menangis bagai anak kecil kehilangan mainannya seperti tadi, Miki malah mengejar Piko dengan sigap.  
Mana yang lebih penting, Harimau berbahaya atau ayah?

"Jadi kau mau bermain kejar-kejaran ya? Baiklah, kuterima tantanganmu, Harimau kecil!" malah seringaian senang timbul di wajah Miki, rambut merahnya berkibar bersamaan dengan angin kala ia berlari. berbagai macam rintangan; dahan berayun, akar mencuat, hingga semak belukar sanggup ia lewati demi mendapatkan sang mangsa.

Piko sendiri tengah pucat—jelas sekali rambutnya berwarna putih, silahkan bayangkan putih loreng ditimpa putih pucat itu seperti apa— _anak manusia tangguh macam apa dia!_

Sampai akhirnya Miki melompat tinggi—terima kasih pada dahan beringin—dan mendarat tepat di atas harimau itu, menungganginya bagaikan kuda. Ngomong-ngomong dalam posisi seperti itu, Piko pasti bisa melihat celana dalam Miki dengan jelas, tapi sayang ia bukanlah manusia mesum—jangan kan mesum, manusia saja dia bukan.

"Hahaha! itulah akibatnya jika mencoba kabur dari nona Miki ini!" Miki tertawa sangar, bak bajak laut jahat yang baru saja memeras masyarakat pinggir pantai dengan bawahan-bawahannya.

Bagaimana keadaan roknya Miki? Sudah digulung, sedikit robek, dan memperlihatkan sedikit kaki mungilnya, mampu membangun hasrat segala komunitas lolicon dan pedofil.

"Hoaa! Itu kan—"

tidak mengindahkan rengekan kesakitan Piko, ia justru menatap pemandangan di bawah gunung tempat mereka berada, _memangnya ada apa sih—_

"Pemukiman rumahku!" memutar seratus delapan puluh derajat ke bawah, menatap Piko "Disana ada rumahku! Ayo! Ayo!"

Maaf, tapi bisa jelaskan kenapa anda bisa berakhir di tengah hutan dengan jarak berpuluh-ratus kilometer dari rumah anda?

Oh, lagi, peringatan ibunya terlintas dua detik. Piko mengaum—unyu—dan berusaha kabur dari tunggangan maut Miki, yakin dirinya akan menjadi harimau fillet atau kulitnya terancam nangkring di etalase salah satu pasar gelap—ini menyangkut masa depannya—dan kawanannya kalau perlu.

"Uh! kenapa kamu mendadak menjadi pemarah seperti ini—oh, aku tahu kau memang pemarah, tetapi tidak sebesar i—Whoa!"

Piko melompat, meninggalkan Miki yang sibuk memanggilnya. Biarlah petualangannya cukup sampai disini—setidaknya gadis itu sudah pulang.

* * *

Cemberut, sosok jelita refleksi dirinya tidak sama sekali membangun minat Miki. Setelan lolita dengan ribuan renda yang selalu cocok dengan tubuh mungilnya, sekarang tidak ia kenakan. Sebenarnya tanpa setelan norak itu, Miki sudah manis, tetapi aneh rasanya memakai celana seperti ini.

Miki, berumur tujuh belas tahun, itu berarti sudah lebih dari empat tahun berlalu.

Miki kembali mendesah, kemalasannya menjadi-jadi ketika ibunya mengatakan kalau hari ini mereka harus menginap di hutan.

"Tersenyumlah, Miki sayang,"

Ibunya menghibur, mengelusnya seakan ia masih berumur sepuluh tahun, justru membuat cemberut Miki makin menjadi-jadi.

"Kenapa sih Miki ikut, bu?"

Setengah protes, Miki mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela mobil, cermin sudah ia simpan.

"—memangnya acara sepenting apa sih, bu?"

Ibunya hanya membalas dengan senyuman,

Kata-kata ibunya meruntuhkan kesadarannya; "Kemarin terjadi kebakaran di hutan dekat rumah lama kita,"

Miki menatap ibunya dengan panik, bayangan masa lalu terlintas.

"Ibu tidak bercanda kan?"

* * *

"Miki, kau sudah besar ternyata,"  
Miki meringis, menunjukan deretan gigi sempurna kepada pamannya.

"Apa kakak sudah mengetahui penyebab kebakaran ini?" Ibu Miki bertanya penuh selidik, Miki sendiri tengah sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam ranselnya sambil sesekali mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Entahlah, tetapi dugaan terkuat kalau ini disebabkan oleh _Human error_ —" Paman Miki menepuk pundak Miki, "—ngomong-ngomong ayahmu ada di bagian barat hutan, hati-hati tersesat seperti beberapa tahun lalu,"  
Miki hanya mencibir.

Ayahnya bekerja sebagai peneliti lingkungan, sesekali menulis novel. Ia memilih pekerjaannya seratus persen dari dalam hati, tidak mengambil keuntungan sepeser pun, hanya melakukan penelitian spesies di alam liar—ngomong-ngomong, Miki terpaksa pindah rumah karena lokasi sekitar rumah lamanya tidak ada sekolah menengah keatas, jadi kalau boleh jujur Miki rindu ayahnya yang masih menempati rumah lama mereka.

Miki melewati rumput-rumput liar yang tengah mengering, hatinya sendu melihat tempat penuh kenangan ini tidak seasri beberapa tahun silam—kemana burung-burung yang biasanya sibuk berkicau?

 _Sudahlah, aku harus segera menemukan ayah._

Gerakan Miki terhenti,

Di sana,

Dua meter darinya,

Sosok harimau putih tengah mengeram ke arahnya.

.

.

.

" _Seandainya aku mengerti bahasamu, harimau kecil... tetapi, mau tidak kau menjadi temanku?"_

* * *

Miki tahu, dia tumbuh, dia belajar.

Pengalamannya dengan harimau putih yang sama saat kecil masih membekas tebal di ingatannya.

Ditatapnya lembut Harimau itu; tampak kurus dan tak terawat, dari tatapannya yang waspada, Miki tahu—dia takut.

"Kau—" tersenyum "—Harimau saat itu kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tentu saja, Miki melemaskan otot-ototnya, menunjukan bahwa dia bukan bermaksud yang aneh-aneh.

Diluar dugaannya, Harimau itu mendekat, "Kau tidak marah lagi?"

 _Gadis aneh_.

Piko mengendus kepala Miki.

 _Senang bertemu denganmu lagi,_

"Hei, aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa mengerti perkataanku," Miki setengah tertawa, ia yakin dirinya pasti cuma berdelusi, "Aku juga sedikit kangen padamu, boleh kutahu namamu?"

Setelah bisu beberapa saat, akhirnya Piko membuka mulutnya, _Piko_.

"Senang mengenalmu, Piko—ah, aku harus melapor pada ayahku!" Miki segera berdiri, "Kau tunggulah disini, tuan Piko, aku tak sabar melihat reaksi ayahku saat bertemu denganmu—"

"Miki, disitu bahaya!"

Miki menerjap, menemukan ayahnya yang menariknya kebelakang tiba-tiba.

"Ayah?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kemarin kita menemukan hari—"

"Tidak ayah, aku disini bersama temanku," Miki menunjuk ke arah Piko.  
Ayah Miki mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap ke arah tunjuk Miki.

Tidak ada apa pun disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kecuali setangkai bunga aster.

* * *

Kebakaran besar menimpa hutan rimbun di daerah China timur, hutan yang belum pernah disentuh manusia itu terbakar karena kesalahan penduduk sekitar; membakar sampah tanpa penjaga sehingga terbawa angin.

Kebakaran itu membunuh sebagian satwa yang hidup di hutan, terutama satwa yang hidup di hutan sebelah barat. Termasuk salah satu satwa langka, tiga ekor keluarga harimau putih ditemukan tewas—salah satu diantaranya ditemukan di taman bunga dengan keadaan menggigit setangkai bunga aster.

* * *

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya

Daisy dapat diartikan sebagai "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu,"

untuk memeriahkan #ANIMALIAChallenge

terima kasih sudah membaca,

Salam cinta,

akanemori.


End file.
